new life
by deepsilver
Summary: OK! i will make a second chapter i just need some time new job is making my life horable so i cant really type as much as i would like. but when i am free i will get working on it! ja-ni!


Disclaimer: This is something I had come up after reading this book. Which I might add is an absolutely GREAT book!! Enjoy! And if you have flamers please don't be to mean this is my first on making a vampire book.

* * *

_"I sat on our bench again...heh our...seems like he was always hear..but hes not anymore"_ I thought. I was at the park on the same bench I met Simon. It was only yesterday that I saw him leave. But it felt more then a day that he left hear. my names Zoe. And I met him some time ago. Thinking he was a crazy person from the streets that ate birds to survive. I was so wrong about that. He, was a vampire I fell in love with.

* * *

§flashback§ 

_The sun was rising._

_They parted. Simon looked as if he might spring from the bench and run. She reached for him and he almost fled from her touch, but he turned back and took her hand again._

_He held ruthlessly still._

_they didn't dare look anywhere but at each other as the sun rose higher. He flinched. She held her breath._

_Then suddenly he was smiling. His face was lit by day for the first time in three hundred years, and also lit up by joy. He did not burn._

_She wanted to laugh but dared not to brake the spell._

_Instead he began to fade. She held tighter, elation turn to dismay. Her fingers slid through his as if they were mist._

_But the look of delight did not change. "I think I'm free," He whispered . "All I had to do was go willingly."_

_She could barely see him now. He was just a shimmer, like ghostly heat raising from a long and lonely road. Her tears wouldn't't stop. They flowed long after there was nothing but the memory of a faint voice._

_"I love you, Zoe."_

_It's up to me now, she thought. But somehow, it wasn't scary anymore.

* * *

_

I couldn't believe that someone like him had left. Some time after he left I took his painting and went home to lay my head down from the pain knowing I would never see, or hear him. I cried more knowing he took my heart with him. "I love you too, Simon." I whispered into my pillow. Knowing no one would hear me but him. That was a day after her left which brings me to my sleepless night again from crying all night. And i was wearing the same clothes I had on when Simon left. I heard the door open and slam shut. Soon I heard footsteps running up the stairs and stopped at my door. I quickly wiped away my tears knowing it was my dad. My door opened and sure enough it was my dad.

"Zoe? I have some news for you." He said. I sat up on my bed, and looked at him sadly. _"Mom."_ I thought. He sat next to me and sighed like when something was troubling him. "Zoe, mom passed away during the night. They tried to save her but they couldn't, they said her heart couldn't handle it anymore and stopped on its own. I know its sad but just think, she's not in anymore pain." He said. I could tell there was pain in his voice. I started to cry. _"Another person gone from my life. Why is life so mean?"_ I thought. I felt him hug me, so I hugged him back. Knowing full well that it was just me and him from now on.

After what it seams 10 minutes he let go and got up. "I'm going to go lay down. we both need rest it seams." He said as he patted my head like he did since I was a child, "I will see you later OK Zoe?"

"OK dad." I said, trying not to let sadness seep into my voice. He smiled and left my room. Thinking he would let me sleep and not go to school today. For once I was glad he wasn't forcing me to go. Even after I had skipped a day. He shut my door and I threw my self into my pillow again and cried more. I was somewhat alone. My mom died and Simon had left this world and my very best friend had left for another state. I felt so alone. I didn't noticed the door open again and softly shut. I did noticed though that someone sat on my bed and rubbed my back in comfort. I lifted my head and wiped my tears away thinking it was my dad again.

Boy was I wrong. There he sat with a small smile on his face. his silver/white hair softly covered his eyes. "Whats wrong with my Zoe?" He said. _"His Zoe."_ I repeated in my mind. I felt another wave of tears flow down as I threw myself at him and gave him a fierce hug. He hugged me as well and rubbed my back again and said comforting words to me. "Its OK my Zoe. There's nothing to fret about I will always be hear." I continued to cry as he said these. Suddenly I heard a heart beat. And I know it wasn't mine. I lifted my head to look into his eyes and he nodded knowing what I was going to ask. "Yes Zoe that was my heart. I'm human now, so I can be with you forever." He smiled softly. "Now will my Zoe tell me why shes crying?" He asked. I nodded. "I was crying because you had left and my dad told me a few minutes ago that, my mom passed away in the night." A new set of tears came again. "I'm sorry to hear that Zoe, but your mom said not to cry anymore."

I looked at him. "W-what?" I said. "You mom said not to cry anymore. We talked before I was sent back down hear to be with you. She asked me to watch over you and always be there for you. And I will follow her wishes." He said wiping my tears away. "She also said that shes happy again that she's in no more pain but it also pains her to see her only daughter cry. so don't cry Zoe. Please?" He said with pleading eyes. I nodded and hugged him, to hear his heart beat again threw my ears. He hugged me again and said something softly in my ear. "She also said that she loves you and that she is sorry to have left you. But has promised me one thing." I looked up to him. "And what would that be?"

"Is that I could ask you something every girl always ask for in there life." He said before reaching into his pocket to bring out a small velvet box and placed me on his lap, my back onto his chest. His arms came from the sides on my waist. "Zoe your mom said yes to this so," He started to whisper in my ear again, "Zoe, I love you with all my heart and I can't stand being without you even though its was only a short time that we met but," He opened the box and it held a diamond ring inside. "Zoe, will you marry me?" I gasped when he asked me, and started to cry tears of joy. "Yes I will marry you Simon! I love you so much!" I said loudly but didn't scream like other girls do and hoping I didn't wake my dad up. He slipped the ring out of the box and onto my ring finger. It sparkled in the sunlight and I smiled. _"So this is how mom felt when dad asked her."_ I though.

I felt him smile into my neck as he saw me admire the ring. "So my Zoe how do you like the ring?" He asked. "I love it Simon, thank you." I said. I felt him lift his head up from my neck and felt his hand tilt my head towords his face and leaned in and whispered "I love you, Zoe." before he kissed me. _"I love you too Simon. oh so very much."_ I thought. We both parted from our kiss when we heard a cough from my door. My dad was standing there with a eyebrow arched. I, of course, blush knowing I did wake up dad and he saw us kissing. "So, Zoe, who is this your kissing?" My dad said with a smile. I bushed even more, I was about to say it but Simon beat me to saying it. "Hi my name is Simon, you must be Mr. Sutcliff." Simon said. "Hello Simon it is nice to meet you. Zoe you didn't answer my question but Simon got half of my question so you get to answer the other half. Why was he kissing you?" My dad asked again.

"Um, dad? Simon and um, me well, were engaged." I said softly. I looked at him to see if he was mad or something, but I saw him with a big grin on his face. "Zoe I am glad about that! Simon you take care of my baby girl you got it?" He said just before he shut my door as I whipped my pillow at him. "DAD!" I yelled. All Simon did was laugh._ "I will take care of her sir. You can count on me."_ Simon thought. "Zoe, how about you rest for some time okay? I know that you haven't slept that well and I want you to rest. Please Zoe?" Simon said. I yawned and nodded my head showing him yes I did need some rest.

"Please stay with me?" I asked. Simon smile and nodded, "Of course Zoe I will stay with you but can you please change your clothing?" I looked down and had completely forgotten about them. "Okay." He let go of my waist and I got up and went to my dresser for some pj's. I grabbed an over sized t-shirt and some penguin printed pants. I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I quickly changed and placed my old clothes in the hamper. I walked out to see him sitting on the edge of my bed with a long sleeved shirt on and in replace of his pants where some black pj pants. He was looking at a photo album of the family and my friends.

He looked up once I shut the door. "Zoe, you look so adorable as a young child. I was wondering where you got you beautiful smile and I see that you got it from your mother." he said. I smiled, "ya I got my moms smile. Dad always said mine and her smile could always brighten his day up." He sat the album on the table next to my bed and motioned me over to him.

I walked over and sat on the bed. He pulled me against him and held me in a backwords hug. I felt his breath on my neck. I was getting relaxed but he suddenly made us fall sideways and we both hit my pillow. _"He must of gotten it while I was in the bathroom"_ I thought. I turned over to look at his face before I fell asleep. His eyes where halfway closed showing he was tired as well. He lifted his head up to kiss my forhead. "Good night or morning eather one time to sleep." He said. I laughed, "Good night or morning," I whispered as I got closer to him. "I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, my Zoe." I was fast asleep after he said that to me. I knew as I dreamed that i would start a new life with him. A new life, with my Simon. My angel.

* * *

A/N: Well this is it. There isn't much but I thought there was. I do hope you liked it. If you dont I'm sorry I suck at stories. Well its like almost midnight and I'm tired so...

P  
u  
s  
h

t  
h  
e

b  
u  
t  
t  
o  
n

p  
l  
e  
a  
s  
e  
!  
!


End file.
